


Logging on...

by Killer_Squids



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita Chikara has insomnia, Ennoshita Chikara is in a poly relationship with Suga and Daichi, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I love all these boys but I must make them suffer first, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Less focus on Volleyball, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, Memes, Multi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Personalities Taken to Extremes, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Bonding, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, Texting, Tsukishima Kei is a softie, Yamaguchi Tadashi cries a lot, everyone is ooc and im fully aware of it, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Squids/pseuds/Killer_Squids
Summary: [2:09 AM]Sawamura Daichi has added 11 people to ‘Karasuno boys volleyball club’Ennoshita Chikara: Daichi what the fuckKageyama Tobio:  nice im going back to sleep nowTsukishima Kei: Let me leave before the children a w a k e nNishinoya Yuu: owo??????????????????????????Because apparently I can't join a fandom without writing a chatfic for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**[2:09 AM]**

**_Sawamura Daichi has added 11 people to ‘Karasuno boys volleyball club’_ **

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Daichi what the fuck

**Kageyama Tobio:**  nice im going back to sleep now

**Tsukishima Kei:** Let me leave before the children a w a k e n

**Nishinoya Yuu:** owo??????????????????????????

**Tsukishima Kei:** dear lord 

**Tsukishima Kei:** It’s here.

**Nishinoya Yuu:** >:(

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Rude giraffey mcedgelord

**Sawamura Daichi:** Hey now

**Sawamura Daichi:** Why are you guys even awake?

**Tsukishima Kei:** I could ask you the same thing

**Sawamura Daichi:** eh I had college prep stuff and I just finished it all

**Sawamura Daichi:** I doubt you guys have good excuses though

**Ennoshita Chikara:** i have been diagnosed with three types of insomnia f u c k off

**Sawamura Daichi:** Sorry not you enno

**Tsukishima Kei:** My brother was trying to get me to do family bonding shit and it went on until midnight and i’ve been talking to Tadashi

**Nishinoya Yuu:** I was crying

**Sawamura Daichi:** Noya?????

**Nishinoya Yuu:** nah chill i was just scared because there was a moth in my room and assfdxzjsf

**Sawamura Daichi:** A moth? You were crying because of a moth??

**Tsukishima Kei:** Pfft 

**Tsukishima Kei:** the great Nishinoya, guardian deity of Karasuno, brought to tears by a moth

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Shut

**Sugawara Koushi:** DIECHI

**Tsukishima Kei:** Hehe ‘Diechi’

**Sugawara Koushi:** IT IS ASSAM DO NOT EXPECT ME TO SPELL

**Sugawara Koushi:** daichi i expected better from you. Noya i cant say im surprised but im still disappointed. tsukyee go to sleep **.** Ennoshita I love and respect your insomnia and refusal to take anyone’s shit

**Sugawara Koushi:** now let me get sleep and if anyone talks here until a reasonable hour im going to kill them at practice.

_ Read by: Four people. _

**[7:49 AM]**

**_Private chat between Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi_ **

**Daichi:** You okay? You were a little more aggressive yelling at us last compared to normal

**Suga:** Yeah, I was just annoyed and my shoulder was hurting and I’d finally gotten to sleep when my phone started dinging and woke me up

**Daichi:** Sorry about that ^^;

**Suga:** Don’t mind

**Suga:** Tell them they can talk in the gc now, I’m coming over to your house for hugs

**Daichi:** Sure, see you there

**_Karasuno boys volleyball club_ **

**Hinata Shoyo:** Capitan why did you make a groupchat?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** And why at 2am?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Eh it’s been hovering in the back of my mind since the Noya Incident and it just popped into my brain 

**Hinata Shoyo:** The Noya Incident??

**Azumane Asahi:** It was a bad time for the club;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Azumane Asahi:** not one that we want to remember;;;;;;

**Tsukishima Kei:** Ok now I  _ really  _ want to know

**[7:50 AM]**

**_The gay seniors_ **

**Daichi:** Do we tell them?

**Asahi:** idk;;;;

**Suga:** They’ll probably blackmail us

**Daichi:** If we tell the abbreviated version, they won’t get to hear ALL the stupid shit we ended up doing while looking for him

**Kiyoko:** We can, tell them the shorter one, I suppose.

**Suga:** Eh why not

**Suga:** THey deserve to know.

**Asahi:** Probably

**[7:51 AM]**

**_Karasuno boys volleyball club_ **

**Hinata Shoyo:** Ehhhhhh?????? Where’d Daichi and Asahi go????

**Tsukishima Kei:** They’re probably talking shit in their secret senior gc

**Sawamura Daichi:** We’re right here.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Now will you tell us what the Noya Incedent was?

**Sawamura Daichi: *** incident

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Don’t avoid Tsukki’s question!!

**Tsukishima Kei:** shut up tadashi

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Sorryyyy Tsukki!

**Tsukishima Kei:** anyways.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Okay so who should tell it?

**Azumane Asahi:** I guess i can;;;;;;;;

**Sugawara Koushi:** Awe you don’t need to youre already constantly anxious anyways

**Azumane Asahi:** dont worry im closest with noya anyways hell probably mind least if i do it;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Sugawara Koushi:** Okay

**Azumane Asahi:** o k so basically one day when Noya was a 1st year and we were 2nd years, he was the team’s only libero and honestly a bit of our mascot because he was loud, amazing and really great at everything, and even Ukia really liked him mostly because he was our only libero and a dang good one at that

**Tsukishima Kei:** your gay is showing, Asahi

**Sugawara Koushi:** Shut up and let him tell the story

**Hinata Shoyo:** Why are you telling us this?

**Sugawara Koushi:** Exposition. Now shut u p

**Azumane Asahi:** ok and anyways, one morning he didn’t show up to practice and everyone freaked out because he’d never been late ever

**Azumane Asahi:** and so we took it upon ourselves to find him and long story short we ran around town freaking the heck out but we all were actually searching the same places at different times and we weren’t communicating because we were all texting everyone individually and it was chaos and nobody knew where anyone else was 

**Sawamura Daichi:** Asahi calm down

**Azumane Asahi:** an d i hated every second of it because i wwas so worried for everyone and eventually Noya Showed up at the gym with a broken ankle becaus e he fell off his bike and down a hill and he tried to text us but he had the wrong number  anfd i wanted to die because i didn’t ersopng and he took our silence as a no he couldn’t skip so he shoiwed up anyways ins90ted og fetting herlp

**Sawamura Daichi:** ASAHI AZUMANE BREATHE

**Azumane Asahi:** sorry;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Hinata Shoyo:** OH… That sounds terrible

**Hinata Shoyo:** Captain I can see why you wanted to make a group chat then

**Sawamura Daichi:** Yeah

**Tsukishima Kei:** Hinata not being aggressively optimistic??? What universe are we living in?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** ssh ut up, tsukki imm grying 

**Tsukishima Kei:** What happened, Tadashi?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** theb stiory uwsas so sadf

**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m on my way to your house. Until then, you’re okay, right?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** I jsut hat e to think Nishinoya-senpai was suffering so much like that becuas e a  broken foot hurts and walking on it more must suck

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Hey y’all! What are you talking ‘bout?

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Oh

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Hey, Yamaguchi?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** yeagh?

**Nishinoya Yuu:** Don’t worry about it! I’m fine now, and you shouldn’t worry about it! It was mostly my fault, because I didn’t write down their phone numbers correctly, and I only fell because I was yelling at one of my neighbors about volleyball.

**Nishinoya Yuu:** So please, Don’t cry! The pain was a long time ago, and I’d forgotten about it almost completely up until now! I don’t want any of my amazing kouhais crying!

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Thank you, noya

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** I’m feeling better now that i know you weren’t permanently scarred or anything 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** And Tsukki’s here too so yeah :)

**Nishinoya Yuu:** hahahaha yeah I’m not permanently scarred and I’m glad your boyf is there to help!

**Hinata Shoyo:** WAITWAITWAIT GUYS

**Hinata Shoyo:** Did you guys know there’s a nickname function on this app?

_ -Hinata Shoyo changed his nickname to ‘Future Crow Ace!!’- _

_ -Future Crow Ace!! Changed 11 other nicknames- _

**Cool Uncle Noya:** I like my name, Shoyo! Just one question- Why uncle?

**Future Crow Ace!!:** Because Daichi, Suga, and Ennoshita are my cool dads and you count as Ennoshita’s brother so you’re my cool uncle!

**Cool Uncle Noya:** Omygosh That’s so cute im crying

**Anxious Ace:** dont cry noya;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Cool Uncle Noya:** No I’m smiling it’s a metaphor

**Anxious Ace:** okay;;;

**Anxious Serve:** Hey, I’m back!

**Anxious Serve:** Asahi, we match!

**Dadchi:** This works. I have no objections.

**Sugawarmom:** HINATA I LOVE THIS AND YOU

**Tall:** Your name has ‘Suga’, ‘war’ and ‘mom’ I can see why you like it.

**Dadchi:** True

**ennoshita:** Why is mine just my name but lovercase?

**Future Crow Ace!!:** Well

**Future Crow Ace!!:** I couldnt think of anything for you…

**ennoshita:** dont mind

_ -ennoshita changed his nickname to ‘ennoshitty’- _

**Sugawarmom:** ENNOSHITA

**Dadchi:** Chikara we’ve been over this

**Sugawarmom:** DONT PUT YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THIS ITS BAD AND JFKDHGFKJDH

**Dadchi:** Basically what suga just said except less caps 

**ennoshitty:** thanks for being supportive babe (plural) but it was a joke

**Sugawarmom:** <3

**Dadchi:** <3

**Tall:** lmao “Babe (plural)”

**Tall:** also wtf is this name

**Future Crow Ace!!:** It’s what you are!!

**Tall:** why did I expect anything different.

**Tall:** If you do this to me ill have no choice but to exact my revenge.

**Future Crow Ace!!:** Revenge? Whats that?

**Anxious Serve:** bbasically when you do something to someone and they get mad and decide to do the same thing back to you

**Cool Uncle Noya:** so its like if you kill someone’s best friend then they’ll want to hurt you back

**Future Crow Ace!!:** Oh!! So like us and Aobajousai?

**Cool Uncle Noya:** Exactly!

**Future Crow Ace!!:** but what would Tsukishima’s revenge be?

**Future Crow Ace!!:** I didn’t beat him at volleyball OR kill anyone!

_ -Tall has changed Future Crow Ace!!’s nickname to ‘Short’- _

**Short:** you dIDNT

**Anxious Serve:** :o   Tsukki!

**Anxious Serve:** You shouldn’t insult his height like that! It’s rude

**Tall:** :p fine then

_ -Tall has changed Short’s nickname to ‘Not as short as Noya’- _

**Cool Uncle Noya:** bITCH

**Anxious Serve:** worse!!

**Tall:** ugh

_ -Tall has changed Not as short as Noya’s nickname to ‘Hinata’- _

**Hinata:** D:<

**Hinata:** fine then

_ -Kageyama!! Has changed his nickname to ‘King’- _

_ -King has changed the chat name to  _ **_‘KarASSuno GAYS’_ ** _ - _


	2. Chapter 2

**King:** Hey there!!  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* (◕  ▽ ◕✿) *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**King:** It’s your average neighborhood setter, Tobio-chan!  (っゝω・)っ～☆

**Dadchi:** Something isn’t right.

**King:** What are you talking about,  _ captain?  _ Is there someone here who shouldn’t be here? Σ(°Д°；≡；°д°)

**King:** That’d be scawwy;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Tall:** Please stop. It’s pathetic how blatantly you fail at trying to impersonate Kageyama. 

**Hinata:** Yeah!!! What he said!

**King:** Whaaaaat?? Nooooo! That’s so mean! ಥoಥ Ofc I’m Tobio-chan!!

**Hinata:** No! Kageyama would never say that!

**Sugawarmom:** Reveal yourself or there’ll be hell to pay.

**King:** Σ(°Д°；≡；°д°)! Hey now, Mr. Refreshing

**ennoshitty:** it’s oikawa. 

**Anxious Serve:** How’d you know?

**Dadchi:** The only people who call Suga something other than his name are:

  1. Incredibly stupid
  2. Incredibly oblivious
  3. Assholes
  4. All of the above



**ennoshitty:** and i know of only one combination of a b c, and d that calls Suga that name

**King:** Aweeeee….. I’ve been found out…. (T ^ T)

**Tall:** Oikawa. Give Kageyama back his account and leave us alone.

**Anxious Ace:** wwait;;;; 

**Tall:** what.

**Anxious Ace:** sshouldnt we find out wwhy he’s here?

**Hinata:** Does it matter? He’s Oikawa!!

**King:** Wow, that’s rude! ;-;

**Anxious Serve:** i agree with Asahi…

**ennoshitty:** Fine then.

**ennoshitty:** why’d you do it?

**King:** Well… 

**King:**  I just felt like it!  ヽ(´∀`*)ﾉ ﾟ+.ﾟ━━━━!!

**Dadchi:** That’s it. Who has Seijoh’s ace’s number?

**Sugawarmom:** Why the ace?

**Dadchi:** it seems like he’s the only person who can discipline Oikawa.

**King:** oh god please dont call iwa-chan

**King:** i’ll give tobio his account back  and leave you alone

**Tall:** Jesus christ what does he do to you?

**King:** no nothing like that

**King:** He’s just scary when he lectures me

**ennoshitty:** he only lectures you if you do stupid shit

**King:** I never do any stupid things! (ꈍᴗꈍ)

_ -King has changed his name to ‘Kageyama’- _

_ -Kageyama has added ‘Oikawa Tooru’ to ‘ _ **_KarASSuno GAYS_ ** _ ’ _

**Kageyama:** I changed my password.

**Kageyama:** Oikawa. What did you do?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Ohh, nothing much! ＼(⌒▽⌒)／

**Kageyama:** brb   
**Kageyama:** I’m msging Iwaizumi-senpai

**Dadchi:** Could you give me his number too? I actually want to be able to message him in case something like this happens again.

**Kageyama:** Sure it’s  (XXX)XXX-XXXX

**Hinata:** Also! How’d you even get his account?

**Oikawa Tooru:** :D His passwords are all the same thing!

**Hinata:** Really?

**Anxious Ace:** That’s unsafe;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Oikawa:** I know, right!? (◕◡◕✿)

**[8:21 AM]**

**_Private chat between Sawamura and Iwaizumi_ **

**Sawamura:** Hey.

**Iwaizumi:** Oh, hey. You’re the captain of Karasuno, right? Do you need something?

**Sawamura:** Yeah, I am. I need you to control your captain.

**Iwaizumi:** What do you mean? What’d Oikawa do this time?

**Sawamura:** Oikawa hacked into Kageyama’s HQ!M account and has been wreaking havoc in the team’s group chat.

**Iwaizumi:** Did that just happen?

**Sawamura:** Yes, Kageyama’s gotten his account back, but Oikawa’s still in the group.

**Iwaizumi:** Did he give any hints as to where he was?

**Sawamura:** No… I don’t think so.

**Iwaizumi:** Okay. Ask him to call me. 

**Sawamura:** Sure, but one thing

**Sawamura:** Oikawa kinda freaked out when Kageyama mentioned calling you. Is there something going on?

**Iwaizumi:** No… What were his words?

**Sawamura:** “King: oh god please dont call iwa-chan i’ll give tobio his account back  and leave you alone /Tall (our middle blocker, tsukishima): Jesus christ what does he do to you?/ King: no nothing like that/ King: He’s just scary when he lectures me

**Iwaizumi:** Oh dear he only talks like that when he’s done something stupid and is trying to hide from me

**Sawamura:** Would you like me to add you to the chat so he can’t avoid you?

**Iwaizumi:** Nice. Thanks

**[8:24 AM]**

_ -Dadchi has added Iwaizumi Hajime to ‘ _ **_KarASSuno GAYS_ ** _ ’- _

**Dadchi:** I’ve added Iwaizumi to the chat 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Ohh, hey Iwa-chan!~

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Crappykawa. 

**Anxious Serve:** I have a feeling this’ll turn out badly.

**Tall:** Shush let’s watch this

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Where are you? 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Uhm,,,

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** If you tell me you’re in Tokyo again because you freaked out when you saw Ushiwaka near your house and thought he was following you so you stole your sister’s car and drove there I’m going to murder you.

**Oikawa Tooru:** No… I’m in Miyagi this time

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Where. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Uhhh

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Where. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Uhm

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Tooru, tell me where you are. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** seijoh’s gym

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Why? You’ve been missing for almost a day and you’re in the gym?

**Sugawarmom:** Wait- A day?

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Yeah, he stayed late to practice and hasn’t been seen since.

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Oh, I live near Seijoh! Do you need me to go pick him up?   
**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Actually, I’m on my way but it’ll take a while. Could you just stay with him to make sure he doesn’t do anything more stupid?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Alright!

 

**[9:00 AM]**

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Thank you, Nishinoya. I’ll be taking this idiot to the hospital.

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** It’s no problem!

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** If you’d like, delete Tooru and me from the chat.

**Sugawarmom:** Alright. If there’s anything you need, let us know.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Thanks.

_ -Sugawarmom has kicked Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru- _

**Anxious Ace:** So what happened?;;;

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Oh he stayed late to practice jump serves and his knee gave out on him

**Tall:** This, my friends is why volleyball is dangerous and why people who like it too much are probably going to die

**Anxious Ace:** mmaybe Tsukishima is right and we shouldn’t play volleyball;;;;

**Anxious Ace:** i don’t want anyone getting hurt….

**Sugawarmom:** NEGATIVE GOATEE

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** NEGATIVE GOATEE!!

**Hinata:** NEGATIVE GOATEE!!!

**Kageyama:** Negative goatee?

**Anxious Serve:** negative goatee!!

**Dadchi:** Negative goatee!

**ennoshitty:** what they said

**Hinata:** You broke the chain!

**ennoshitty:** Oh btw I was looking at the list of people in the chat and where are Kinoshita and Narita?

**Dadchi:** I asked them for their phone numbers to add them 

**Dadchi:** Kinoshita told me he doesn’t have a phone and Narita told me to fuck off

**Hinata:** Narita said that??? 

**Kageyama:** Wow

**Sugawarmom:** I need to have a talk with him

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Lmao I log on for the first time in years and the first thing I see is Suga entering mom mode™

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Eyy    
**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Yoooo

**Cool Uncle Noya!!: Bro**

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Bro bro my bro

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** b r o t a t o

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** broski

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Bro you’re the bromeo to my dudeliet

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** bro

**Tall:** Can we please stop this

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** What’s your broblem?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** JEalous of our budding bromance?

**Tall:** No ew wtf

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Ya hear that, Bro?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Yeah bro

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** The sound of denial 

**Tall:** I can’t believe this shit

**Hinata:** Whoa!! 

**Hinata:** You guys are so cool!   
**Hinata:** I wanna have a bromance too!

**ennoshitty:** do we tell him?

**Sugawarmom:** He’ll have to learn sometime

**Hinata:** What do you mean?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Hinata, you’re in a bromance right now

**Hinata:** I am?????????? WHoa 

**Hinata:** With who though??

**Tall:** h

**Hinata:** H?? I don’t know anyone who’s names h

**Sugawarmom:** You poor child

**Tall:** you idiot. 

**Tall:** Its king

**Hinata:** wHAAAAA???

**Hinata:** Tobio are we in a bromance???   
**Kageyama:** How am I supposed to know, Shoyo?

**ennoshitty:** theyre firstnaming

**Sugawarmom:** omg

**Tall:** lmao theyre so stupid

**Tall:** Two idiots

**Tall:** theyre perfect for eachother

**Anxious Serve:** shut up, kei you weren’t much smarter

**Hinata:** I don’t think its a bromance

**Tall:** sorry, tadashi

**Tall:** waIT- What

**[9:29 AM]**

**_Private chat between Kageyama and Hinata_ **

**Kageyama:** Shoyo dumbass?

**Hinata:** Yeah?

**Kageyama:** What did you mean when you said that? About us not being a bromance?

**Hinata:** Oh… I was thinking like;;;

**Hinata:** Noya and Tanaka are in a bromance, but I don’t think we’re like them

**Kageyama:** In what way?

**Hinata:** Well Tanaka and Noya are just… Friends, aren’t they?

**Hinata:** And I don’t think we’re just friends

**Hinata:** Because I don’t think friends hearts go bwah when they see their friend

**Hinata:** And I don’t think friends want their friends to k

**Kageyama:** k??

**Hinata:** … kiss them

**Kageyama:** oh

**Kageyama:** Do you want me to kiss you?

**Hinata:** yes

**Kageyama:** Sure

**Kageyama:** I want to kiss you too. Do you want to meet up at that cute little cafe place? I can kiss you there and we can get little cakes

**Hinata:** Wait

**Kageyama:** What is it?

**Hinata:** Does this mean we’re dating?

**Kageyama:** I think so?

**Hinata:** Cool!

**Hinata:** Do you still want to get cakes?

**Kageyama:** Hell yeah

**Kageyama:** Race you to the store?

**Hinata:** Yeah!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! I didn't really know where to end this so yeah it wouldve gone on forever
> 
> If you're enjoying, don't hesitate to comment!  
> I have a bunch of plot threads that Ive hinted at in this chapter and the previous, so if you want to guess any of them, place your bets in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**[7:05 PM]**

**_KarASSuno GAYS_ **

**Dadchi:** Just a reminder, everyone: We have a practice match with Ougiminami tomorrow

**Anxious Serve:** Wait- have we played them?

**Dadchi:** Yeah, the 1st round of the spring inter-high. They seemed really inspired by Hinata

**Hinata:** Ooooo nice!

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** WERE GOING TO CRUSH THEMM

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** YEAHH

**Kageyama:** Shoyo, let’s do the quick perfectly tomorrow!

**Hinata:** Yeah!!

**ennoshitty:** t̶h̶e̶y̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶s̶t̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶

**Kageyama:** You realize we can see that?

**Sugawarmom:** i̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶e̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶u̶r̶s̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶i̶z̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶g̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶m̶

**Hinata:** We’re dating!

**Dadchi:** wHA-

**Tall:** kjsdhkasd holy shit

**Tall:** I didnt think theyd actually be dumb enough to date eachother

**Anxious Serve:** Tsukki!!

**Tall:** Right sorry

**Tall:** I’m happy for you i guess

**Anxious Ace:** congratulations, hinatta, kageyamaa

**Hinata:** Thanks everyone!!

**Sugawarmom:** Well anyway, I was wondering if, like, we should all do something together

 

**_Incoming video call:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tsukishima Akiteru - > Tsukishima Kei_ **

**_Call log:_ **

_ TA: Hey, Kei! _

_ TK: What do you want? _

_ TA: I was hoping you’d let me come to your next practice match! I want to see how much you’ve improved! _

_ TK: I don’t want you coming to my matches, it’ll make me nervous. _

_ TA: Hey, now _

_ TK: That means no. _

_ TK: I’m not interested in fixing what you tore apart. Leave me alone. _

**_Call ended_ **

 

**[7:10 PM]**

**_KarASSuno GAYS_ **

**Sugawarmom:** What about you, tsukishima?

**Tall:** Sorry what was happening?

**Anxious Ace:** We were wondering if youd be able to go to Korean Barbeque next Sunday;;?

**Hinata:** Typical stingyshima, not even paying attention while yamaguchi was talking

**Anxious Serve:** Nonono its okay 

**Anxious Serve:** Tsukki has more important things to do then listent to me

**Anxious Serve:** please dont replace me with someone better

**Tall:** Shut up, Yamaguchi

**Anxious Serve:** Sorry, Tsukki

**Tall:** My brother was calling me

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** So you do have a brother!

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Saeko was right for once!

**Tall:** I might as well not have one

**Anxious Serve:** Tsukki!

**Tall:** Right i have one but he sucks

**Tall:** Also yeah im free for kbbq

**Anxious Ace:** Thats great!

**Dadchi:** So we have suga, chikara, asahi, tsukishima, kagehina, and yams

**Dadchi:** Kinoshita’s parents said he couldnt come but Narita can make it

**Dadchi:** What abt you, Noya and Tanaka?

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** :O of course we’ll come

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** :O Yes of course!

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** bRo

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Bro we’re so in sync

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Also Daichi can you unlock the clubroom? I think i left my shorts

**Dadchi:** Sure

**Sugawarmom:** Chikara and I can wait for you

**Dadchi:** If you wait outside you could get mugged or something;;;

**ennoshitty:** fine we’ll go and chill in Ukais shop

**ennoshitty:** he’s a delinquent hell protect us

**Dadchi:** kjdshfkjasjk sure

**[7:15 PM]**

**_KarASSuno Gays_ **

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** daichi theres a bigass moth in here please save me

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** im huddled in the corner crying b l e a s e

**Dadchi:** jesus chrisht ok

**Anxious Serve:** this is an inopportune time for a mothman joke isnt it

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** >:c

**Anxious Ace:** Noya are you okay i wish i could herlp please dont cry 

**Dadchi:** Why are you so scared of moths anyway?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** kill firsr ask nquesjtuions lanter

**Dadchi:** ok im coming in

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** _ ok _

**Dadchi:** there the moth is dead 

**Tall:** now tell us your tragic past **™**

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** _ Once upon a time a moth killed both my parents and my grandmother, leaving me in the care of my terrible mothsexual grandfather. I suffered for so long, but eventually I was adopted by Saeko tanaka, and everything was going fine- _ _   
_ _ but that house was full of moths _

**Tall:** What the actual duck

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** duck

**ennoshitty:** duck

**Hinata:** duck

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** duck

**Sugawarmom:** duck

**Anxious Ace:** duck

**Dadchi:** duck

**Tall:** betrayed by my own father

**Tall:** I’m going to die of emotional pain

**Kageyama:** Hi ‘going to die of emotional pain’

**Kageyama:** I’m Kageyama

**ennoshitty:** you're becoming a parent friend lmao. welcome to the party of Parent Friends™, kiddo

**Kageyama:** Wait no

**Sugawarmom:** It’s already too late

**Kageyama:** wait nO

**Hinata:** HAHAHA

**ennoshitty:** the king has joined with our purpose

**Dadchi:** welcome new kiddo, im the Dad™ friend, always here to help ya and talk to ya if needed

**Tall:** i cant fucking believe this

**Sugawarmom:** I'm the mom friend, because screw gender conformity and screw good jokes

**ennoshitty:** and im just here

**Dadchi:** Now join us, young one

**Dadchi:** create your dadsona

**Kageyama:** can i not?

**Sugawarmom:** no

**Tall:** then can i make it for him?

**Tall:** Make him look like this

_ Attached: DAD2-by-akyeeteru.jpg _

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** kjdshfkjshfkjshf WHAT IS THAT

**Anxious Serve:** Didn’t your bother draw that?

**Anxious Serve:** *brother, sorry

**Tall:** lol he’s both

**ennoshitty:** oh right i need to do this

_ -ennoshitty has changed Kageyama’s nickname to Dad 4.0- _

**Dad 4.0:** No i didnt want this

**Dadchi:** neither did i

**Sugawarmom:** But it suits you!

**Tall:** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**ennoshitty:** no

**Tall:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Dad 4.0:** stop it

**Tall:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Dad 4.0:** stop it

**Tall:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Dad 4.0:** That face makes my nervous

**Hinata:** Wow something is scaring tobio?!

**Dad 4.0:** s hut

**Hinata:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Anxious Ace:** hhe just left

**Anxious Ace:** I watched the little green circle by his name

**Anxious Ace:** d i e

**Anxious Ace:** Y’all’re murderers

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Babe are you okay?

**Anxious Ace:** Being honest? 

**Anxious Ace:** I thought there was water in my water bottle but then i realized it was your extra strenght coffee shit

**Anxious Ace:** but i s till drank it all

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** aSAHI NO

_ -Anxious Ace changed his nickname to Aaaaaasahi- _

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** I must nyoom to his location

**Sugawarmom:** You go!! Take care of the tall dumbass!

**Dad 4.0:** You mean Tsukishima?

**Anxious Serve:** Hey!!

**Tall:** It’s ok, tadashi

**Anxious Serve:** <3

**Tall:** no

**Anxious Serve:** </3

**Tall:** s hit

**Anxious Serve:** </3 </3 </3

**Tall:** <3

**Anxious Serve:** :D

**Sugawarmom:** Alright that was a beautiful demonstration of gay, but i want yall to log off and get plenty of sleep

**Hinata:** Ok mom!!

 

**[2:08 AM]**

**KarASSuno Gays**

**Dad 4.0:** so i live near oikawa, right

**Dad 4.0:** and im walking back from the park, holding a volleyball

**Dad 4.0:** and I pass his house

**Dad 4.0:** and guess who i see

**ennoshitty:** 1\. Why are you at the park at 2 am 2. Who

**Dad 4.0:** _ Ushiwaka Japan _

**ennoshitty:** w h a t

**Dad 4.0:** he’s still there

**Dad 4.0:** just standing in front of the door

**Dad 4.0:** im hiding in a nearby bush

**ennoshitty:** is he waiting for oikawa??

**Dad 4.0:** probably

**ennoshitty:** does he know oiks is in the hospital?

**Dad 4.0:** probably not

**Tall:** spike it

**Dad 4.0:** whay?

**Tall:** spike the volleyball

**Tall:** at his head

**ennoshitty:** I know im mean to be the responsible one but do it

**Tall:** then do your best iwaizumi impression, grab the ball

**Tall:** and run

**Dad 4.0:** ok

**Dad 4.0:** i did it

**Tall:** HOLY SHIT KING

**ennoshitty:** what did he do

**Dad 4.0:** he yalled “goddamnit” and I said “get away from my boyfriends house” and it looked like he was going to get up so i ran all the way home

**ennoshitty:** oh my god


	4. Chapter 4

**[2:12 AM]**

**_Scary Seagulls_ **

**Plant Man:** I think I was just threatened

**Guessmon:** owo? By whomst?

**Purity:** That’s not good! Who did that to you!

**Plant Man:** I’m not fully sure. I was simply sitting in from of Oikawa Tooru’s house and a volleyball hit me out of nowhere.

**Plant Man:** Then, someone who sounded like Seijoh’s #4 with a really bad cold told me to stay away from their boyfriend

**Guessmon:** skjlfhlsalegksdhs 

**Purity:** That’s terrible!! We should crush him in volleyball for what he did!

**Guessmon:** jhgdsjakg Tsutomu we  _ always  _ crush Aobajohsai in volleyball

**Purity:** Alright, Tendou-senpai!

**Guessmon:** actually ushi why were you in front of oikawa’s house at 2am?

**Plant Man:** I was waiting for him to return

**Plant Man:** I wanted to offer him one last chance to come to Shiratorizawa

**Guessmon:** jskahfsdjkfh seriously?

**Plant Man:** Of course. I am always serious

**Purity:** Thats so cool!!

**Plant Man:** Actually, why are you awake, Satori?

**Plant Man:** And you too, Goshiki. You need rest if you want to become the ace.

**Guessmon:** wow so manipulative

**Plant Man:** How was that manipulative?   
**Guessmon:** youre exploiting poor tsutomu’s drive to be the ace

**Plant Man:** Was I? My apologies, Goshiki. I did not mean to be exploitative of your drive. I was simply stating a fact.

**Purity:** Nono! It’s fine!!!

**Plant Man:** You two still haven’t answered my question, though.

**Guessmon:** I was watching anime, any you know I never sleep anyways

**Purity:** I was talking with someone I met online! They’re a little weird, but really nice!!

**Plant Man:** Weird in what way, Goshiki?

**Purity:** They keep asking for photos of me, and when I saw no, they swear a lot and call me bad things… 

**Purity:** But he’s a really good artist and at all other times he’s really funny and cool!

**Guessmon:** I see… 

**Plant Man:** That’s not  a healthy relationship. I suggest you stop talking to them

**Purity:** Ii dont want to be mean, though…

**Plant Man:** If he is being rude or making you uncomfortable, drop him immediately

**Purity:** Okay…

**Guessmon:** Just cut all contact with him. You’re much better than some child-harassing jerk like him

**Purity:** Thank you, Tendou-senpai!

**Shirabutorizawa:** Goshiki. Drop that person. Ushiwaka. Go home and go to sleep. Tendou. Log off.

**Purity:** Okay, Shirabu!

**Plant Man:** Very well

**Guessmon:** ;-; ok

 

**[7:52 AM]**

**KarASSuno Gays**

**Dadchi:** I cant believe you guys

**Dadchi:** you literally attacked Ushiwaka

**ennoshitty:** you can’t say he didn’t deserve it

**Sugawarmom:** I’m so proud of you

**Hinata:** gwahhhhh I cant believe you did this without mee

**Aaaaaasahi:** ohh dearr;;;

**Aaaaaasahi:** what if wh just made an ebemy if a oowerhosue school?>

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** So? We’ll KICK THEIR ASSES

**Aaaaaasahi:** jsdhfskjsdhfjhdakl

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** My question is how in the world kags manages to pull off an accurate iwaizumi voice

**Tall:** -\\_(=3)_/-

**Anxious Serve:** What is that face, Tsukki

**Tall:** -\\_(=3)_/-

**Anxious Serve:** aaa its staring into my soul

**Anxious Serve:** I feel like ill see it standing over me with a knife in the dead of night

**Anxious Serve:** Not that id mind it can go ahead and kill me and ill thank it

**Yacchan:** Mood

**Sugawarmom:** Yachi! I didn’t realize you were in this chat!

**Yacchan:** Ive been here since the start;;;; Ive just been lurking

**ennoshitty:** wow if i knew purity in human form was reading this i mightve said some shit differently

**Yacchan:** You don’t need to change how you cat for me i swear!

**Yacchan:** I dont want to be a burden!

**Hinata:** YOu’re never a burden, Yachi!

**Yacchan:** Thanks

**Tall:** ‘Change how you cat’ -Yachi 2k1X

**Yacchan:** shskjsal im sorry

**Tall:** Dont be sorry im just immortalizing typos

**Yacchan:** ookk

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Any 2nd years understand Takeda’s most recent homework?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** All i got was ‘Okuyama is crazy’

**ennoshitty:** Ugh idiots

**ennoshitty:** Did you not pay attention AT ALL?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** -\\_(=3)_/-

**ennoshitty:** just write this

**ennoshitty:** The Face of Another delves deeper into the psychological and philosophical ramifications of the premise, of how the face serves the multiple purposes of a proof of one's identity, a means of conveying one's emotions and an interface with one's fellow beings, mediating between the mind behind it and the outside world. Once Okuyama is fitted with his artificial face, however, his mental state becomes increasingly anxious and paranoid, driving him to test his new identity in bizarre ways. Passing himself off as a complete stranger, he sets out to seduce his wife whom he suspects of infidelity. Their subsequent affair ends with a surprising revelation for Okuyama but it also propels him to sever all ties between himself and his surgeon/psychiatrist who has been closely monitoring his erratic behavior.

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Thank you so much

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** You’re so smart

**ennoshitty:** flattery will get you nowhere

**Sugawarmom:** But babe I want to flatter you and tell you how great you aree

**Dadchi:** ^^^^

**ennoshitty:** kjwhkasshgdfjh fine

**Sugawarmom:** :D

**Yacchan:** Guys! Class starts soon!

**Dadchi:** If i get notified any of you guys were tardy im going to kill you

**Hinata:** Shoot

**Dad 4.0:** run dumbass

**Hinata:** i aM

**Anxious Serve:** wow I just watched Hinata barreling down the hall at top speed

**Tall:** Tadashi get inside the class

**Anxious Serve:** Sorry tsukki

 

**[3:31 PM]**

**KarASSuno Gays**

**Hinata:** WOO

**Hinata:** TIME TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL

**Dad 4.0:** Daich unlock the clubroom we’re already here

**Dadchi:** It’s been a minute since we got out of class what the actual heck

**Hinata:** We ran!

**Aaaaaasahi:** Noya, are you excited?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Ofc!!

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** I’m waiting in front of your class

**Aaaaaasahi:** Ok, I’ll hurry up

**Hinata:** I’m so excited to play!!!

**Dad 4.0:** Let’s CRUSH THEM

**Sugawarmom:** Not before you get dressed and stretch

**Hinata:** RIGHT   
**Sugawarmom:** Oh, and Kageyama, can you pm me? I need to talk to you about setter stuff

**Dad 4.0:** right.

**[3:34 PM]**

**_Private chat between Kageyama and Sugawara_ **

**Kageyama:** What do you need?   
**Sugawara:** Will you be okay if you play this full game?

**Kageyama:** Probably, yeah?

**Kageyama:** Why do you ask?

**Sugawara:** ugh I popped my shoulder out

**Sugawara:** I dont want to tell dai or enno, but I wont be able to play today at least

**Kageyama:** That sucks

**Kageyama:** But you are telling Ukaeda, right?

**Sugawara:** Ukaeda?

**Kageyama:** Ukai/Takeda

**Sugawara:** Oh yeah i am lol

**Sugawara:** Oh well, that was all i had to ask about

**Kageyama:** Take care of yourself

**[3:50 PM]**

**KarASSuno Gays**

**Dadchi:** Ougiminami will be here in ten minutes, make sure you’re all ready.

**Sugawarmom:** You guys are going to do great!

 

**[8:34 PM]**

**Sugawarmom:** That did not go as great as I would’ve liked

**Hinata:** we still won, i guess

**Sugawarmom:** Yeah… 25-14 is great and all but…

**Hinata:** …. Big causalties

**Yacchan:** Everyone! I just got news!

**Dadchi:** Is he going to be okay?

**Yacchan:** Takeda-sensei will be fine! His glasses shattered and one of the pieces got in his eye, so he might have vision troubles there, but there won’t be any serious or lasting damage

**Hinata:** uwahhhh it was so scary

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** I feel so bad for not being able to receive that ball

**Aaaaaasahi:** Dont feel bad noya, it was out of your control

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** jshdfksjdgskfksahfkdsa ok

**Sugawarmom:** Everyone stay safe going home

**Dad 4.0:** take care of yourself

**Sugawarmom:** right lol you too

**Anxious Serve:** Anyways, Tsukki and I are home safe- hope you all are too

**ennoshitty:** ily all im going to die in a pile of homework

**Dadchi:** Get some sleep, everyone. Today’s been stressful

**ennoshitty:** i wish i could

**Dadchi:** Right sorry chikara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to stay safe online, kids


	5. Chapter 5

**[6:12 AM]**

**KarASSuno Gays**

**Sugawarmom:** Sorry y’all im going to miss morning practice

**Dadchi:** Awe, we’ll miss you

**Dachi:** Why?

**Sugawarmom:** doctors appointment, nothing important

**Dadchi:** oh ok

**Dadchi:** Love you <3

**ennoshitty:** <3

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Chyeekara

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Please explain functions to me

**ennoshitty:** 1\. Functions are like 7th grade math. 2. Call me chyeekara again and I will remove your jaw from your skull

**Sugawarmom:** that sounds petty as fuck and i love you for it

**Dadchi:** that sounds concerning as hell and i am concerned

**Tall:** that sounds boring and i frankly don’t give a damn

**ennoshitty:** lmao three individual moods ok

 

**Yacchan:** do you ever just see a girl,,,,

**Yacchan:** and be like:

**Yacchan:** wow she’s pretty,,,,,,

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** yeah why?

**Yacchan:** but then you see a boy and youre like;;;;

**Yacchan:** wow hes pretty;;;;;;

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** yeah why?

**Yacchan:** yeah

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** nice

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** oooo  are we having a sexuality crisis?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Because i sure am

**Aaaaaasahi:** nnoya are you okay

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** I like girls…. But i also like guys

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** And like;;;; if you dont identify with those thats cool too

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** And i love asahi

**Aaaaaasahi:** tthanks

**Sugawarmom:** Sounds like you’re pan!

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** whOA

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Okay!

**ennoshitty:** well that got resolved quickly

**Yacchan:** well anyways I was saying that because my class got a new transfer student

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Really? Who?

**Yacchan:** She’s from overseas. Her names emma

**Hinata:** COOOL

**Hinata:** CAN WE SHOW HER AROUND

**Hinata:** GIVE HER A COOL WELCOME BECAUSE WE”RE COOL DUDES?

**Dad 4.0:** there’s only like two cool people here

**Hinata:** Shut up, meaniepants bakageyama

**Dad 4.0:** how do you know that you’re not one of those cool people?

**Hinata:** :OOOOO

**Hinata:** <3

**Dad 4.0:** dumbass i can almost hear you yelling

**Dad 4.0:** <3

**Hinata:** :DDDDDDD

**Tall:** jesus chist you guys are dumbasses

**Anxious Serve:** Yeah!

**Tall:** Shut yup, Yamaguchi

**Anxious Serve:** Sorry Tsukki!!

**Tall:** <3

**Anxious Serve:** ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪)

**ennoshitty:** and here we have a beautiful display of gay from the Karasuno 1st years

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** We cant tlet them show us up, asahi!

**Aaaaaasahi:** oh! Well then i love youy!

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ

**Sugawarmom:** babes i love you two

**Dadchi:** Chikara, suga, i love you

**ennoshitty:** uwu

**ennoshitty:** ily3

**Yacchan:** !!! emma just asked me if i could show her around

**Yacchan:** she said she wants to see what the boys volleyball club was like

**Yacchan:** Dad 1 can she sit in at the evening practice?

**Dadchi:** sure

**Aaaaaasahi:** sdjhfkashg i hope she doesnt get scwred of me

**Aaaaaasahi:** but then again when aere they not

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Dont think like that, asahi!

**Aaaaaasahi:** right

 

**Anxious Serve:** I feel like im getting better at my serves! Mister Shimada says my over-the-net rate is slowly but surely increasing

**Tall:** nice job

**ennoshitty:** Aight yall who installed the owo extension onto my phone

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** kljfdsghjkagkhsdgjkas ohly shit

**Dadchi:** strange

**Hinata:** What do you mean?

**Dadchi:** Its when all the rs and ls on your phone get replaced with ws

**Sugawarmom:** ehhe,,, i wonder who could’ve done that

**ennoshitty:** suga…

**Sugawarmom:** what?

**ennoshitty:** did you do it

**Sugawarmom:** nno;;;

**ennoshitty:** </3

**Sugawarmom:** nO 

**ennoshitty:** </3

**Sugawarmom:** FINE I DID IT

**ennosthitty:** get fucked

**Sugawarmom:** that could be arranged

**Sugawarmom:** Daichi?

**Hinata:** MOM NO

**Tall:** I didn’t need to read that

 

**[8:28 AM]**

**_Aobajo_ ** **_sauce_ **

**Iwaizoomy:** Oikawa is out of the hospital and will be back at school today

**I kin daichi:** Will he be able to play again??

**sh-akira:** probably not, if he spent a day lying on the ground because he couldnt stand up

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan):** Hey now, kinchan! I’ll be just fine soon!

**Matsuhana:** HEY NOW

**Hanamatsu:** YOURE AN ALL STAR

**Matsuhana:** GET YOUR GAME ON

**Aggressive Pupper:** FUCK OFF

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan):** uwu Kyoken~ you care~

**Aggressive Pupper:** FUCK OFF

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan):** ;-; 

**Iwaizoomy:** stop antagonizing the human trashbag

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan):** Iwachan, that’s mean!

**Iwaizoomy:** ugh

**Yahabinch:** yo can someone explain why Ushijima is in front of the school asking for iwaizumi

**Iwaizoomy:** Oikawa wtf did you do this time

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan):** r00d why do you assume its me

**Iwaizoomy:** because you’re sketchy as hell

**Yahabinch:** ^^^^

**Aggressive Pupper:** ^^^^^^

**Hanamatsu:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Matsuhana:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan)** : You guys are so mean to me ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan)** : i didnt do anything!! I can barely wwalk

**Iwaizoomy:** Shut up

**Iwaizoomy:** But anyways yahaba, why is he here?

**Yahabinch:** He said you hit him with a volleyball at 3am outside of Hanger’s house

**Iwaizoomy:** wtf i didnt

**Yahabinch:** yeah no i thought so

**Yahabinch:** Anyways what do i say to him

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan):** Tell him to f off

**Iwaizoomy:** No dont

**Iwaizoomy:** I’ll talk to him

 

**Iwaizoomy:** anyways it seems like someone is pretending to be me

**aaaaaaaaa (the sound of my heart screaming for iwachan):** How dAre thEY?/?

**Iwaizoomy:** shut up

**sh-akira:** tell him to go away now

**sh-akira:** i dont want to deqal with him when i come into the clubroom

**sh-akira:** itll be annoying

**Iwaizoomy:** hes gone

**Iwaizoomy:** I wonder who did this?

**I kin Daichi:** idk…

**Matsuhana:** does it matter?

**Iwaizoomy: I** Guess not

 

**[2:57 PM]**

**_KarASSuno Gays_ **

**Hinata:** uuuuuuuuggggghhhhh

**Hinata:** when will classssss be ooooooooovvvvvvvverrrrr

**Dad 4.0:** Stop typing like that, dumbass. This is why your grades are shit

**Hinata:** Like you’re one to talk   
**Dad 4.0:** shut up

**Yacchan:** Well, there are only 33 more minutes until you’re out of class!

**Hinata:** wHOA THERE ARE

**Hinata:** YACCHAN THANK YOU FOR THIS BLESSING

**Tall:** How is it that you manage to not see the time even though you’re on your damn phone?

**Sugawarmom:** Guys, no texting in class!

**Hinata:** Fuck you mom

**Sugawarmom:** hINATA?

**Sugawarmom:** wHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?

**Hinata:** NOTHING MOM IM SORRY

**ennoshitty:** I sense someone about to die

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Shit’s about to go down

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** indeed it is

**Sugawarmom:** : )

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Also i just fell down the stairs

**ennoshitty:** ouch

**Hinata:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hinata:** IM SORRY SUGA

**Hinata:** Pleaase don’t disown me

**Sugawarmom:** Bitch : )

**Dadchi:** everyone stop

**Hinata:** Mom NO

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** SUGA’S GOINT TO KILL HIM

**ennoshitty:** remember that kid who was in my class last year?

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Oh yeah is he out of the hospital yet?

**Dadchi:** EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TURN YOUR PHONES OFF

**Dadchi:** im in class and the teacher is a huge bitch and if my phone makes one more dinging sound he’s reporting me to the principal

**Sugawarmom:** daichi is right  and yall need to get to class

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** I’m just going to lie at the bottom of the stairs for a few more minutes.

 

**[3:31 PM]**

**_Private message between Tanaka and Noya_ **

**Tanaka:** Bro

**Tanaka:** bro wake up

**Tanaka:** Bro you’re blocking the stairs

**Tanaka:** bro

**Noya:** lmao sorry i fell asleep

**Tanaka:** lmao its ok bro

**Tanaka:** I thought you were dead for a few seconds

**Noya:** Takes more than a fall down the stairs to kill me

**Noya:** :buff_arm:

**Tanaka:** kldshklfa bro 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to y'all, Emma isn't going to be shipped, she's not going to be in the chat, and she's not going to be a very good person. She's mostly a plot device for the team's bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down: ft. Nekoma and Shiratorizawa

**[3:34 PM]**

**_KarASSuno Gays_ **

**Dadchi:** ok so there’s going to be someone looking in on our practice (Emma), so don’t do any dumb shit

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** awe, but dad,,,,,

**Dadchi:** No buts, Nishinoya

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** :(

**Sugawarmom:** also @Yacchan, did you check with Emma to see if she supports the gays?

**Yacchan:** Yep! She’s straight herself, but she’s an ally

**Sugawarmom** : alright

**Sugawarmom:** even then, don’t do any  _ insane _ couple-y things 

**Dad 4.0:** what classified as insane?

**Sugawarmom:** oh, you know ;)

**Dad 4.0:** 0h ew okay

**Dadchi:** anyways you guys have 2 minutes to get to the gym or Ukai’ll yell at you

**Anxious Serve:** aaaaa right sorry

**Aaaaaaasahi:** oh shoot

**ennoshitty:** wait I’m doing my eyeliner 

**Hinata:** we’re at practice?

**ennoshitty:** yeah but I’ve still gotta look good

**Dadchi:** lmao chikara I can stall for you

**ennoshitty:** thanks 

**ennoshitty:** 143

**Dadchi:** 143 <3

 

**[3:45 PM]**

**_Scary Seagulls_ **

**Plant Man:** I spoke with Iwaizumi about the volleyball thing, but he didn’t know anything about it.

**Guessmon:** lmao 

**Plant Man:** What is it, Satori?

**Guessmon:** you just fucking,,,, 

**Guessmon:** wENT up to him,,,

**Guessmon:** and said: “ did you hit me in the head with a serve at 3am while I was stalking your boyfriend? “

**Plant Man:** Yes, basically.

**Guessmon:** shsgsjagsl hILLY SHIT

**Tamagotchi:** hilly shit

**Guessmon:** shuddup

**Guessmon:** also wtf is your username?

**Tamagotchi:** i tried to type my name and it autocorrected so I’m stuck with it

**ChaiTea:** that happened to me too, but it was kinda intentional on my part

**Purity:** Wait, if Iwaizumi-san didn’t hit Ushijima-senpai, then who did?

**Purity:** Wait… What if this turns into one of those drama shows where it’s actually one of us and we slowly lose faith in each other which causes our team to fall apart and my career in volleyball is oVER?!?

**Shirabutorizawa:** stfu Goshiki 

**Shirabutorizawa:** that’s not gonna happen 

**Purity:** okay,,,

**Guessmon:** anywa if it ain’t iwa, who is it?

**I need some (soekawa) gin:** Let’s look at this logically. The assailant probably has a grudge against Ushiwaka, has a deep-ish voice, plays volleyball, and knows enough of Seijoh to know Iwaizumi and Oikawa are dating. 

**Guessmon:** uwu soekawa is so smart

**Purity:** :O but that could be anyone!!

**Shirabutorizawa:** I hate to agree with Goshiki, but he’s kinda right

**Purity:** !!!!

**Guessmon:** so like,,, any of the miyagi teams?

**ChaiTea:** ngl I bet it was karasusno

**Purity:** :OOOO

**Purity:** Shouyo’s on that team!! I thought he was better than to attack Ushijima-senpai

**Plant Man:** I doubt it was Hinata. His voice is definitely different. However, if you could connect me with him, and by extension, Karasuno’s team, I would be grateful.

**Purity:** (｡ŏ﹏ŏ).....

**Plant Man:** What is it, Tsutomu?

**Purity:** （ρ・_q)... I don’t actually have his number

**Purity:** I’m so sorry I meant to ask for it last time we hung out but I forgot and now I’ve let you downnnnnn

**Purity:** now I’m never gonna be ace…

**Guessmon:** !!!!!!!

**Guessmon:** ofc you’re gonna be ace! 

**Plant Man:** Don’t worry, we have other means of contacting them. 

**Purity:** :(  okay

**Guessmon:** I have Kuroo from Nekoma’s number so I can ask him for Karasuno’s numbers since they’re friends

**I need some (soekawa) gin:** That sounds good. You should text them now so we don’t forget.

**Plant Man:** Good idea, Soekawa.

**Guessmon:** aight I texted him

**Tamagotchi:** now, we wait….

 

**[3:50 PM]**

**_Nya (and hoot)_ **

**CoolestCatpain:** yOO

**CoolestCatpain:** guess who just texted me??

**DoctorHoo:** who??

**CoolestCatpain:** TENDOU SATORI

**CoolestCatpain:** THE MEMELORD AND GUESS MONSTER HIMSELF

**DoctorHoo:** wHOA

**DoctorHoo:** what was he talking abt??

**CoolestCatpain:** he wants Daichi’s number

**Legcat:** who’s tendou satori?!

**CoolestCatpain:** a fUCKING BOSS THATS WHO

**CoolestCatpain:** not only is he an amazing blocker but he’s also the inspiration for everything I do

**Legcat:** okay,,,,

**DoctorHoo:** pls give me his HQM User

**CoolestCatpain:** lmao sure

**CoolestCatpain:** he’s @Guessmon 

**DoctorHoo:** thanks imma bother the shit out of him

**Karma:** what did that maniac want with Karasuno?

**CoolestCatpain:** lmao kenma I didn’t ask

**Karma:** smh

**CoolestCatpain:** I was too shocked by the fact that the guess monster was texting me

**CoolestCatpain:** I told him everyone in Karasuno’s users

**Karma:** sigh

**Yak:** did you literally type out sigh?

**Karma:** yes

**Yak:** ,,,,,,, ok

 

**[7:27 PM]**

**_KarASSuno Gays_ **

**Dadchi:** someone explain why i have 40 unread messages from Tendou-goddamn-Satori?

**Sugawarmom:** I hate that bitch

**ennoshitty:** me too babe

**Dadchi:** he’s saying one of attacked Ushijima 

**Dad 4.0:** shit 

**Aaaaaaasahi:** somehoww i knew thi s would bite us,,,,

**Dad 4.0:** shut up don’t remind me

**Dad 4.0:** it was Tsukishima’s idea

**Anxious Serve:** HEY!! Don’t insult Tsukki!!

**ennoshitty:** I suppose I’m also to blame for this one

**Dadchi:** you did nothing wrong, Chikara 

**ennoshitty:** awe thanks 

**Tall:** you’re quite biased, no offense

**Dadchi:** shut up 

**Dadchi:** Anyway, what do I say to him?

**Sugawarmom:** let me handle this

**Dadchi:** alright, I trust you

**Sugawarmom:** <3

**Tall:** ten bucks says he’ll regret it

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** lmao yeah

_ -Dadchi has given account acces to User:Sugawarmom until 8:15 PM- _

**Dadchi:** ;)

 

**[7:31 PM]**

**_Private message between Satori and Daichi_ **

**Satori:** Heyyyyyy, capppptttttttaaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Satori:** I can see you reading me messagggggesssss

**Daichi:** What is it and how the fuck did you get my HQM account?

**Satori:** lmao I talked to kuroo 

**Satori:** he’s so much cooler than you ‘mr. reliable’

**Daichi:** Stop beating around the damn bush and tell me why you’re here.

**Satori:** you already know, crow captain!

**Satori:** one of your beloved boys whacked Wakatoshi in the head in the middle of the night

**Satori:** so meaaannnn

**Daichi:** Our team did no such thing. Now kindly leave us alone and mind your own damn business 

**Satori:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

**Satori:** then where were you all at 2:10 AM last Sunday?

**Daichi:** We were asleep, like normal people. 

**Satori:** reeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyy??

**Satori:** even Karasuno’s trademark insomniac?

**Daichi:** how the fuck do you know about that?

**Satori:** My precious Kouhai is best friends with your oversharing shrimp : )

**Satori:** and Chibi-Chan loves talking about how cool his team is : )

**Satori:** Hang on, what was his name? Ennoshita? 

**Daichi:** Chikara didn’t do anything. Leave him alone. 

**Satori:** Ooooooo, touchy subject?

**Daichi:** Nobody at Karasuno did anything to you, so leave us alone. 

**Satori:** are you sure?? None of your underclassmen going behind your back? They don’t seem to trust you all that much

**Satori:** maybe it was actually Ennoshitty? Or Suga? You can’t trust anyone : )

**Daichi:** shut the fuck up. My teammates trust me just fine, and nobody did anything to your precious ace. 

**Satori:** you sure??

**Daichi:** Yes. Now if you contact me again I’m going to block you.

**Satori:** aweeeee, bye bye

 

**[7:40 PM]**

**KarASSuno Gays**

**Sugawarmom:** I HATE TENDOU SATORI

**Sugawarmom:** I fucking hate him

**Sugawarmom:** I hate him so much

**Sugawarmom** : fuck fuck fuck

**Dadchi:** Koushi, calm down.

**Sugawarmom:** Daichi he insulted you

**Sugawarmom:** he insulted Chikara

**Dadchi:** it’s okay, don’t worry

**ennoshitty:** Calm down, its okay

**Hinata:** What did he say to you?

**Dad 4.0:** I’m not opposed to hitting another member of Shiratorizawa

**Sugawarmom:** he accused Chikara and kept talking about how nobody trusts Daichi

**Sugawarmom:** frick

**Sugawarmom:** I told him nobody here did it

**Dad 4.0:** thanks..

**Tall:** I hate that guy

**Dadchi:** Suga, Chikara and I are in front of your house

**Sugawarmom:** can I get a hug 

**ennoshitty:** if you open the door, then yes.

**Aaaaaaasahi:** i think we need to contact Ushijima. This was ccompletely out oof line,,,

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** what we need to do is have my fist make contact with Tendou’s face

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** YEAH

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Anyone who makes team mom cry faces the wrath of US

**Yacchan:** ,,,,,,I’m on Asahi’s side… I think we can tell Ushijima that Tendō stepped out of line,,, and maybe we can say that Kageyama did it because I don’t feel good abt lying to him

**Hinata:** As much as I wanna make Tendou’s insides outsides, I guess I agree with Yachi!

**Anxious Serve:** mmaybe we can convince him to settle it quietly,,,, it did start as a joke

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** Still, i wanna rip Tendou’s hair out

**Tall:** yep.

 

**[9:00 PM]**

**_KarASSuno Gays_ **

**ennoshitty:** Suga’s okay now, just incase you guys were wondering.

**Hinata:** Gwahhh,,,

**Hinata:** I wish I could’ve helped,,,

**ennoshitty:** don’t worry 

**Hinata:** …. give him a hug for me?

**ennoshitty:** sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we’ve pretty much reached the climax of the 3AM subplot, and the next chapter should wrap it up completely.
> 
> This was originally meant to introduce the second-darkest arc in the fic, but I went waaaay off track and here we are. 
> 
> Satori may seem like, too much of a jerk in this, but he’s using his Guess Monster persona. 
> 
> Also, if the account thing doesn’t make sense, Daichi has pretty much given Suga his password with an expiration date. The entire conversation with Tendou was actually Suga.
> 
> (And yes, my phone did autocorrect Yamagata to Tamagotchi and Taichi to Chai tea)


	7. Stuff gets resolved!

**[7:59 AM]**

**_KarASSuno Gays_ **

**ennoshitty:** fUck why didn’t you guys wake me up??

**Dadchi:** You sleep like, once in a blue moon, we wanted you to savor it

**ennoshitty:** okay but howd you two get up for practice and not wake me up? 

**Sugawarmom:** honestly i dont know

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** …. So you two were sleeping in the same bed?

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ennoshitty:** ew no wtf

**Hinata:** wait i dont get it??

**Hinata:** whys it weird that Ennoshita-senpai is sleeping with Daichi-san and Suga-senpai??

**Sugawarmom:** oh honey

**Dad 4.0:** god youre a dumbass

**Hinata:** sHUT I CAN BE SMART

**Tall** : Mhm you sure about that?

**Anxious Serve:** Nice Tsukki!!

**Hinata:** ;-; you guys,,,,

**Hinata:** oh also i just looked through my camera roll and accidentally found ~13 pics of daichi’s thighs

**Sugawarmom:** wH??

**Sugawarmom:** mY SON??

**ennoshitty:** dude thats my husband

**Dad 4.0:** ?? Do we need to talk

**Dadchi:** why

**Hinata:** uh no it’s not like that i swear!! 

**Dad 4.0:** please explain

**Hinata:** i dropped my phone as i tried to record a play and i dropped it and it took a burst!! Nothing like that!!

**Sugawarmom:** he does have great thighs tho

**Hinata:** im not trying to steal your mans enno and mom!

**ennoshitty:** mhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Hinata:** i’M NOT!!

**Sugawarmom:** dont worry

**Sugawarmom:** send me those pics later tho

**Hinata:** Okay!!

**Hinata:** but why?

**Sugawarmom:** oh honey

**Sugawarmom:** you dont need to know

_ -Dadchi’s name has been changed to Thighchi- _

**Hinata:** ok!!

**Yacchan:** guys, class started a while ago! Please get good grades so you can stay on the team!!

**Hinata:** OMG SORRY

**Dad 4.0:** shit

**ennoshitty:** I’m almost @ school

**Tall:** mega oof

 

**[12:17 PM]**

**_Private message between Tooru and Tobio_ **

**Tooru:** iiiiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwaaaaaaaa-cahn 

**Tooru:** my contachfs are iiritatibg my euess 

**Tooru:** chan youf grt ny glsdrs from nt bag

**Tooru:** o can berely ses whilr tyoepibg

**Tobio:** Oikawa-senpai, are you okay?

**Tooru:** snepai?

**Tooru:** is that my cure lol kohai yahababe?

**Tobio:** Uh no

**Tooru:** watchii??

**Tobio:** No, you have the wrong number. This is Kageyama Tobio

**Tooru:** swageyama Toby? I don’t kbsor you

 

**[12:20 PM]**

**_KarASSuno Gays_ **

**Dad 4.0:** guys oikawa is texting me

**Hinata:** really? About what?

**Sugawarmom:** do we need to fight him?

**ennoshitty:** ^^^^^

**Dad 4.0:** _ sent screenshot_1217:AM.jpg _

**Tall:** hOLY SHIT

_ -Dad 4.0’s name has been changed to swageyama Toby- _

**Yacchan:** you should probably text Iwaizumi! 

**Thighchi:** mhm

**Thighchi:** seems like he only really gets involved when oiks does something dumb

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** the dude should get a medal

**Yacchan:** sspeaking of private messages, shouldnt one of us dm ushijima so he can control tenou and we can settle this?

**Thighchi:** yeah we should.

**Thighchi:** who volunteers?

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** I DO

**Thighchi:** no

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** I WILL

**Thighchi:** No

**Hinata:** I WILL!!

**Thighchi:** you said “ As much as I wanna make Tendou’s insides outsides, I guess I agree with Yachi!” 

**Thighchi:** and im a tad bit worried you’ll do that demon face, yknow?

**Hinata:** What demon face?

**Thighchi:** like the one you make whenever you have an opponent you think is worthy

**Hinata:** oh that one!

_ -Hinata’s name has been changed to Smol demon crow- _

**Thighchi:** actually I think I’ll just do it

**ennoshitty:** thats probably for the best

**ennoshitty:** you’re like,, half the team’s impulse control

**Aaaaaaasahi:** yeah you are….

**Anxious Serve:** i think you’ve saved my life a few times

**Tall:** im grateful for that

**Smol demon crow:** wE LOVE YOU DAD!!!!

**swageyama Toby:** ^^^^

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** LOVING DADCHI HOURS START

**Cool Uncle Tanaka!!:** WE LOVE YOU DAD

**ennoshitty:** ily babe

**Sugawarmom:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAICHI I LOVE YOU <3

**Thigchi:** y’all,,,,,

**Smol demon crow:** i JUst realized something VERY IMPORTANT

**swageyama Toby:** what is it?

**Anxious Serve:** whatd you notice?

**Smol demon crow:** Daichi and Ennoshita are both dads!! 

**ennoshitty:** …… rhats not really big news,,,,,

**Smol demon crow:** WHAT DO WE CALL YOU??

**Thighchi:** uh,,, our names??

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** Daichi is dad and Chikara is,,,, uh

**Cool Uncle Noya!!:** daddo?

**ennoshitty:** …… 

**ennoshitty:** yknow what, sure

**Smol demon crow:** !!!!

**Smol demon crow:** Dad, daddo, and Mom!!

**Sugawarmom:** and you’re our son

**Smol demon crow:** :OOOOOOOOOO

**Smol demon crow:** Is tobio your son too??

**Sugawarmom:** yes

**Anxious Serve:** can i be yor son too??

**ennoshitty:** yor

**Anxious Serve:** ;-;

**ennoshitty:** sorry

**Sugawarmom:** of yourse you can be our son!

**ennoshitty:** anyway i just did some hacking

**ennoshitty:** i got ushijima’s HQM user

**Thighchi:** the fun begins,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Smol demon crow:** Also can you pass my user on to him so he can send it to Goshiki??

**Thighchi:** sure

**ennoshitty:** dm’ing you rn

**[12:31 PM]**

**_Private message between Daichi and Wakatoshi_ **

**Daichi:** Alright Ushijima. 

**Wakatoshi:** You’re Sawamura, Karasuno’s captain. Why are you messaging me?

**Daichi:** You need to control your blocker. 

**Wakatoshi:** Satori? What happened?

**Daichi:** He massaged my Vice-captain the other day and said some very inappropriate things.

**Wakatoshi:** In what way do you mean?

_ Attached: 3 screenshots _

**Wakatoshi:** I see. It won’t happen again, I can assure you. 

**Daichi:** Thank you. 

**Daichi:** One more thing.

**Wakatoshi:** Yes?

**Daichi:** Our setter, Kageyama, did actually hit you. He thought you were stalking Oikawa and reacted inappropriately. He deeply regrets his actions and won’t do it again.

**Wakatoshi:** Ah. 

**Wakatoshi:** I see. 

**Wakatoshi:** Well, I won’t hold a grudge as long as he regrets it.

**Daichi:** Also, could you pass Hinata’s HQM user to Goshiki? He’s  @Smol Demon Crow

**Wakatoshi:** Of course.

**[12:36 PM]**

**_Scary Seagulls_ **

**Plant Man:** Well, I found out who hit me

**guessmon:** owo who ill fight

**Plant Man:** Nobody we need to concern ourselves with. They simply assumed I was someone else and regret their actions now

**Guessmon:** ugh so mean

**Plant Man:** Also, @ Purity I got Hinata Shouyou’s username and I can send it to you

**Purity:** :’O THANK YOU USHIJIMA-SENPAI

**Guessmon:** brb im being spammed by an unknown number

**Plant Man:** Who?

**Guessmon:** hang on im asking

**Guessmon:** wHOA

**Plant Man:** who is it?

**Guessmon:** so yknow how i was talking to the Nekoma captain

**Plant Man:** Yes, I recall

**Guessmon:** well he mentioned me to the top 5 ace in japan!!

**Plant Man:** Bokuto Kotarou from Fuckurodani?

**Guessmon:** well thats not how its spelled but yeah

**Plant Man:** That’s great, you can learn a lot from him.

**Guessmon:** he just asked me to marry him

**Guessmon:** I’M FAMOUS!!

**Purity:** wHOA!!!!!!

**Purity:** YOURE SO COOL 

**Guessmon:** i know, arent i???

**Purity:** YEAHH

**I need some (soekawa) gin:** thats nice and all but you gotta go to class

**Purity:** RIGHT!! SORRY!!!!

**Guessmon:** oof

**Plant Man:** I think i left my shoes in the clubroom, remind me to get them after this

**I need some (soekawa) gin:** sure

**Purity:** BYE BYE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long and isn't that long, but we've officially wrapped up the 3AM Volleyball extravaganza arc!  
> I decided to scrap the Emma subplot, as I don't think I'm that qualified to talk about the issues the arc would've spoken with.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**smol demon crow:** Fuck.

 **Sugawarmom:** no!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy april fools, y'all  
> sorry for not updating, i've been writing another fic and its been consuming my life (check it out if you want, but you dont have to)
> 
> a new chapter is being written and i hope it'll be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know this entire thing is a mistake


End file.
